1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction of iron fencing, and particularly to attachment of vertical iron pickets to horizontal supporting rails. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and method for simultaneous non-thermal attachment of multiple pickets to rails to create an entire fence panel in one operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Iron fences have been manufactured literally for centuries. Methods for attaching pickets to supporting rails, however, have varied over time. In the 19th century, the predominant method involved hand staking, where two men used a hammer or maul to pound a die against a supporting rail where it surrounded a picket. One worker wielded the maul while the other supported the rail and picket, holding an anvil against the top of the rail to confine it and to encourage crimping of rail material against the picket. Each attachment point between picket and rail had to be worked individually. This very labor intensive and time consuming procedure became largely obsolete for most iron fence projects once welding became common. A less labor intensive means of staking pickets to rails, however, would make commercially practicable an aesthetically preferable manner of fabricating iron fences.
When welding became generally available, it also became the prevalent practice in attaching iron fence pickets to rails. The components of a fence panel would be laid out on a jig while they were tack welded at each contact point, usually on the bottom of the rail where the welding would be the least unsightly. Regardless of how well welding is performed, however, it produces significant unsightliness, risks warping the rail and still requires one or more skilled welders to attach each picket to each rail one operation at a time. Means for fabricating iron fences without welding would improve appearance and reduce costs.